Dark Returns
by Potions Master Snape Potter
Summary: Harry Returns to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher after years of being gone but he brings suprises and changes about himself. Harry and Snape are main focuses even if it does not seem that way i chapter 1 but i had to introdunce new characters. R&R!


Summary: It's been years after Harry's Graduation and he disappeared right after graduation without a trace. Years later he comes back and he's not alone, with him is a little girl named Sarah who seems to be the splitting image of him, the girl is 11 years old and Harry returns as the new DADA teacher while she starts her first year. Also muggle studies are focusing on sports and music this year to give the students a little fun after the whole Voldemort thing and EVERYONE is taking muggle studies since umm the ministry said so! By the way the years don't exactly make sense but please go on with the story! Pretty please!  
  
  
  
Dark Returns  
  
Hi! I know I should be working on my story Back Again but I was tempted and this just seemed so fun to do so I wrote it! Please tell me what you think and yes I am working on Back Again after this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I also have another story in the works but I want to see how you guys like this first. Please R&R! Slash Warning! SS/HP!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sarah Potter and the plot and nothing else.  
  
~**~ The teachers staff room- Severus Snape's POV ~**~  
  
I sigh knowing I have come back again as the potions master this year. At the moment we are waiting for the announcement of how our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers it. I suspect him or her to but some kind of idiot who does now know what in the world they are doing. I suppose I do like being the potions master but I know I have better experience than anyone one else Albus has hired these past years. Sometimes I wonder how in the world he gets these people, pick their name random from a brown paper bag.  
  
Albus enters the room with that same twinkle in his eyes that I see every year. I am really starting to hate it, and I can tell by that smile that something really good happened or he has found a way to make my life a living hell without even knowing it.  
  
He says, " I would like all of you to welcome our new DADA professor with respect and please hold all questions. I believe you all know him so I will not waste any time explaining"  
  
We all look towards the doors as it opens as a little 11-year-old girl with black hair and emerald eyes walks in followed by a man who looks in his mid 20's that looked similar to the little girl. I look him over and stop at his forehead; there beneath a layer of messy hair laid a lightening bolt scar. I get a better look of the man and realize it is no other than Harry Potter. The staff could do nothing but gape for a bit at Harry and the little girl. They knew she was clearly not his since he only disappeared about 8-9 years ago. The little girl looked up curiously at all the teachers but stopped short to stare at me in particular. Potter leaned down next to the little girl and whispered something into her ear and she stopped staring at me.  
  
Albus's voice got my attention again. " As you all know this is Harry Potter, our new DADA teacher, and this is Sarah Potter, his daughter who will also be coming to Hogwarts once the year starts tomorrow. Please keep questions to a limit and let them have a little peace"  
  
Harry then sent the little girl out of the room with Dobby who was over anxious of the prospect of taking care of Sarah. Sarah looked at her father one last time before walking out with Dobby.  
  
Harry then began to talk. " I know you all want to know what happened to me but I will only answer certain things if you ask"  
  
Minerva then spoke up. " Where have you been all these years?"  
  
Harry's Answer was simple. " I was on a mission for Dumbledore."  
  
" What about the little girl, she obviously can't be your's since from our knowledge you did not have a child before you graduated and you have not been gone 11 years." I was shocked to hear a question like that come out of my mouth.  
  
Harry answered but there was something different about his voice then before he left, his face was set in an unreadable expression, his eyes though still the same color had a cold look to them, and his voice was about as cold as ice. Not as I remember. " After following a Death Eater raid the child was sent into hiding by her parents during the raid. At two years old her parents were killed and I took her in not wanting her to go to an orphanage. In the muggle world she passes as my daughter easily."  
  
Minerva spoke up again for a second time. " What kind of mission, I mean you have to tell us more then that Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked reluctant to answer but did anyway." I was spying on Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, they never suspected because they thought they killed me but it was all staged. I managed to kill off about half his followers and drain Voldemort's power."  
  
Some people winced every time he said 'Voldemort'.  
  
Professor Sinatra was about to ask bow but was cut off by the cold voice. " I will not reveal how I did it, don't expect to ever find out either."  
  
Some people were taken back by this, this was not the Harry Potter they knew but I think its time they boy finally got a backbone. The room fell silent for a minute before Dumbledore spoke up. " Okay, now that introductions have been made let us begin the meeting."  
  
Many things were discussed but I simply did not speak but merely listened, most are use to my lack of participation in the meetings but I find Potter in the same quiet position as me but he looks like he was listening. A little before the end of the meeting the little girl was brought back in by the house elf and the room fell silent. Minerva bent down next to the little girl and the she looked at her back with her head slightly tilted. The little girls voice was very sweet and innocent. She smiled at the teacher after a moment. " Hi, I'm Sarah! I'm 11. How old are you?"  
  
I held back a small laugh but small chuckles and giggles were heard. Harry tapped her shoulder as if to tell her that was not nice but Minerva waved her hand at Harry as if to say its fine. " A lot older then you or your daddy, you can call me professor McGonagall."  
  
The little girls smile widens a bit and she looked simply adorable and innocent for an 11 year old. Harry smiled a bit. " Don't let that innocent face fool you, she can be quite the trouble maker."  
  
Sarah looked innocently up at her father before grinning mischievously. " Well maybe not totally innocent."  
  
Minerva smiled and said. " Well I'll be sure to watch out for you then."  
  
Sarah went around introducing herself to each of the teachers in a very friendly way and always with a smile and a cute introduction then she came to me. " Hello professor, my names Sarah."  
  
I can tell she's got the Gryffindor bravery but I can't help but feel there is more to her then she shows. She knows how to hide emotions, even at her early age.  
  
I introduce myself as the others have only in a less friendly way.  
  
" Call me professor Snape and I teach potions, give me any trouble and I will not hesitate to take house points of give detentions. Is that understood?"  
  
She nods and says a " Yes sir."  
  
I respond with a " Good potter, hopefully you'll be less father then your father."  
  
I see Harry look around innocently when his daughter looks up at him. Finally the meeting is called to a close and I am left to my dungeons to prepare for tomorrow when they students arrive.  
  
~**~ The Sorting and the Beginning of The Year Feast ~**~  
  
Minerva led in the new first years just like every year but this year they were quite an amusing sight since they were all soaking it, as were the rest of the students before they cast drying charms on themselves. The storm outside was getting worse and it if got any worse Hagrid might have had to make the first years take carriages. Albus put drying charms on all the first years and they got in a line. Minerva put the sorting hat on the stool in front of the staff table. I watch Harry look for Sarah in his seat next to mine and she is near the very end of the line. The sorting hat sings its usual song this year and the sorting begins. Minerva pulls out a scroll and starts calling out names. (A/N: sorry I couldn't put them in order but I just kept thinking of names.)  
  
" Draco Malfoy II" SLYTHERIN!  
  
" Michelle Malfoy" ( Draco Malfoy and Twin sister to Draco II)  
  
" Danielle Chang" ( Cho Chang) RAVENCLAW!  
  
" Nichole Longbottom"(Neville Longbottom) GRYFFINDOR!  
  
" Denise Creevy" ( Denis Creevy) HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
" Justin Jordan" (Lee Jordan) GRYFFINDOR!  
  
" Gregory Goyle II" SLYTHRIN!  
  
" Lauren Thomas"( Dean Thomas) GRYFFINDOR!  
  
" Vincent Crabbe II" SLTHERIN!  
  
" Julian Granger Weasley"(Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Raylene's Boy Twin) GRYFFINDOR!  
  
" Raylene Granger Weasley" (Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Julian's girl twin) SLYTHERIN!  
  
" Sarah Potter"…SLYTHERIN!  
  
There was a murmur around the hall at the last name and which house Sarah went to but she quietly took her seat next to Raylene. The rest of the sorting I basically watched and ignored as I watched Raylene and Sarah quietly converse with each other. Odd that we have a Weasley in Slytherin for the first time but she does not seem to mind. Must be the Granger blood in her. I've heard of Raylene from Ginny who stayed as the Library Assistant for a bit before going on as a teacher. Apparently Raylene is much like Granger, a brilliant child who had quite a temper and is slightly bossy but extremely loyal. Her brother Julian is very much like Ron Weasley though. The same red hair and a temper to match, doesn't like to read much and I can already tell extremely bad at potions. I sometimes wonder about his loyalty, at times Weasley let his temper control his sense of judgment. Before I could think anymore the Headmaster stands up to make his usual speech and Potters introduction. " As you have noticed we have yet another DADA teacher, please welcome Professor Harry Potter"  
  
Thunderous applause rang through the hall and once it quieted Albus began again.  
  
" As you all know the forbidden forest is still forbidden, Hogsmeade trips are forbidden for unless you are in your third year or above. Also a few new things are added to the school schedule this year so take a look tomorrow. Tuck in everyone"  
  
~*~ Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table- Authors POV~*~  
  
Raylene smiled at Sarah once they were able to talk regularly again.  
  
" Hi Raylene Weasley"  
  
Sarah smiled slightly and nodded her head at Raylene.  
  
" Sarah Potter, but you can call me Sari for short. Can I call you Rayle (pronounced Ray-le, quite cute, were call my friend Raylene that)  
  
Raylene nodded before they began to eat. During the mean they ate and talked about themselves and a little about their family and past. (Raylene did most of the talking) After dessert they were led to their houses by the prefects and they went to their dorms. They went to the beds with their trunk on the foot of the bed and unpacked their stuff. After changing separately into their pajamas they all went to sleep.  
  
Sarah gazed out of the window that was next to her bed before she went to sleep.  
  
Raylene whispers a " Goodnight Sari" before falling fast asleep.  
  
Sarah whispered " Good night Rayle" before going under the covers and fallings asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW that was long for me! Well a page of it was done during testing since I had some extra time. Next chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday since I work on it when I finish early with sate testing. Hopefully it will be near as long and more eventful! Next chapter will he their first class. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed but more of the past will be revealed as the story moves on and I really wanted to get started so please R&R! Tell me what you think! Well I am off to work on my other story Back Again! * Sighs* I still have another story in brainstorming mode but I as they say I better not bite off more then I can chew. Thank you everyone who reads! A BIG thank you and a chocolate frog to people who read AND review! Constructive Criticism and Good Reviews are Welcome! 


End file.
